Ms. Marvel and Zarda
Ms. Marvel and Zarda is a fan made episode of Marvel's Avengers Assemble. Plot Synopsis While going on a solo patrol, Ms. Marvel comes face to face with Zarda, the latter attempts to hunt down the young Inhuman. However, they must work together when the Collector captures them for his collection. Plot It was a normal day in New York City as Ms. Marvel is doing a routine patrol, searching for Zarda, the latter has escaped from the Vault and is going on a rampage. Unknown to her, one of the Collector's drones was watching her. Zarda attacks several police officers when Ms. Marvel arrives to take her down. Zarda laughs, saying that a warrior like her will not be defeated by a "mere child". Ms. Marvel looks peeved as she embiggens, stretches her arms and began to fight the female alien warrior princess. During the battle, the Collector is watching everything from inside his ship and said to himself that having an Inhuman and a Uptopian would go great to his collection as he brings them into his ship via tractor beam. The moment they're brought inside, the Collector introduce himself as Ms. Marvel heard about him on the files from Avengers Tower and Zarda recognize him as one of the Elders of the Universe. Moments later, the two get hit by tranquilizer darts, causing them to collapse onto the floor, unconsciousness as the Collector has his robots take them to their "habitats". Ms. Marvel wakes up and finds herself in a room, shackled to the wall by cuffs that bind her arms and legs. As for Zarda, she's strapped to a golden arm chair with energy rings fasten to her wrists and ankles while the Collector monitors them from his control room, speaks through the VA system, saying that adding an Inhuman and a Utopian to his collection is satisfying as he turns his attention to Mantis, the latter is currently in a nice quite room, meditating. Moments later, Ms. Marvel uses his powers to stretch her foot, pressed a button of the floor to unlock her restraints. Characters Main Characters * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Supporting Characters * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Mantis Antagonists * Zarda * The Collector Other Characters *Cosmic the dog *Goose the Flerken Quotes *'Ms. Marvel:' I have to say Zarda, that's a nice golden chair you're sitting in, even though it's design to restrain you. *'Zarda:' Time is of the essence Ms. Marvel. *'Ms. Marvel:' Sorry, I'll free you, but under one condition. *'Zarda:' Name it. *'Ms. Marvel:' Why did you try to convince Thor to join the Squadron Supreme? Did you had a crush on him? *'Zarda:' (blushes) No, it's because the Asgardian was a fine warrior. *'Ms. Marvel:' (amused tone) Riiiiight. (takes the selfie and put her phone on her nanobag) *'Zarda:' And why risk your own life to save this bag? Don't say this is a gift from Captain Marvel to you. *'Ms. Marvel:' Actually, I found this bag myself. And, believe it or not, it'll be our salvation from Collector. Just you wait and see. ---- *'Zarda:' You might be a worthy opponent. Better than Captain Marvel. *'Ms. Marvel:' Thanks, I guess. Have you been to other planets? *'Zarda:' Yes, one of the few planets I did not enjoy was Poppup. *'Ms. Marvel:' What's it like? *''(Zarda's eyes widen in fear as she remembers the last time she was on Planet Poppup)'' ---- *''(Captain Marvel, White Tiger, Rocket and Groot are waiting outside the Collector's museum until the security systems are shut down; the frontdoor opens, revealing Goose, who had disabled the defense systems)'' *'White Tiger:' (petting Goose) Good girl. *'Groot:' I am Groot. ---- *'The Collector:' My patience with you has expired for the last time, child! Any last words before I reduce you and your friends into nothingness? *'Ms. Marvel:' Showtime. *'The Collector:' There is no "show". Where do you see a show? *'Ms. Marvel:' I wasn't talking to you, meathead. *'Zarda:' Then, who are you talking to? *''(they hear a hissing and buzzing. Then, Ms. Marvel's handbag springs to life, merging with her and activating her Stormranger suit)'' *'Ms. Marvel:' Stormranger online! (bangs her fists together) Ready for action! ---- *''(Collector teleports away from Earth extremely frightened after Ms. Marvel and Zarda defeat him)'' *'Ms. Marvel:' Wow. We must've intimidated him really hard so he'd run away like. Don't you think, Zarda? *'Zarda:' He is a coward. Compared to... (suddenly sees something on Ms. Marvel's feet and backs away completely frightened, suddenly scream in horror) AAAAAARGH!!! *'Ms. Marvel:' W-what's wrong? *'Zarda:' T-that c-creature! Get that creature away from me!! (runs away in panic) *'Ms. Marvel:' (to Captain Marvel) What's come over her? She's not afraid of the Stormranger suit too, is she? *'Captain Marvel': Not really. Did you check your feet by the way? *'Ms. Marvel:' What's in my... (hears a meow and notices Goose purring and rubbing on her legs) Oh hi, Goose. Didn't see you there. Transcripts Voice cast * Kathreen Khavari as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel * Caitlyn Taylor Love as Ava Ayala/White Tiger Trivia *Ms. Marvel still has her Stormranger suit since Magnificent Hosts. *Zarda is shown to be very afraid of the Flerken *It's revealed that Zarda traveled to Poppup to ask for directions to Knowhere, meets Impossible Man, taking to his house and was forced to watch photos of himself on other planets, much to her dismay. *When Zarda was exposed to the Collector's truth ray, she reveals some embarrassing secrets about her past. **She secretly had a crush on Hyperion and wanted to marry him. **She has a fondness for P'sakis as they are adorable. **She doesn't wanna admit her feelings. **She got dirt on her mother's cape. Gallery Kamala Khan AUR 20.png|Ms. Marvel Avengers Secret Wars - Zarda.jpg|Zarda 2010 Marvel Animated Universe - The Collector.png|The Collector Captain marvel secret wars 02 by kaijuboy455-dc3b02h.png|Captain Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy - Mantis.jpg|Mantis Guardians of the Galaxy - Rocket Raccoon (1).png|Rocket Raccoon Guardians of the Galaxy - Groot (1).png|Groot Ultimate White Tiger.png|White Tiger Category:2010 Marvel Animated Universe Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:Episodes